


A Little Too Much

by Pevachu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alcohol, Child Abuse, Eating Disorders, F/M, might have more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pevachu/pseuds/Pevachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now Adrien wasn’t the kind of person to do something stupid. He was definitely not the kind of guy to sneak into his father’s study and dip into his perfectly aged whiskey. And most importantly he was totally surely, without a doubt of the highest caliber, not the kind of teen to get drunk off his ass. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dawn of the First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse me if this isn't updated very often, I'm more of an artist than a writer. This stemmed from these two posts on my speaks blog: | http://2dchatspeaks.tumblr.com/post/143147175086/moment-of-weakness-4 | http://2dchatspeaks.tumblr.com/post/143147877466/now-i-wanna-write-a-fic-where-chat-goes-to | Comments would be lovely because I would love to know how to improve this, and maybe have a beta reader??

Now Adrien wasn’t the kind of person to do something stupid. He was definitely not the kind of guy to sneak into his father’s study and dip into his perfectly aged whiskey. And most importantly he was totally surely, without a doubt of the highest caliber, the kind of teen to get drunk off his ass. Ever.

Yet here he was, sitting on the roof of his building, bottle in hand, and transformed. With his staff in his left hand, bottle in the right he contemplated calling Ladybug. Though Contemplated should be used loosely, his thoughts as fuzzy as the lights of the Eiffel Tower in the distance. Chat’s knuckles popped as he gripped the neck of the bottle, roughly biting his lip he dialed up Ladybug.

For the first few calls it didn’t go through and he nearly chucked his staff into the yard taking another chug of the whiskey. It burned going down, it burned a lot and he coughed horribly, but he was numb from the pain, numb from every feeling swirling deep within him. The only sense he had was the weight of his staff and the bottle, and the wind hitting his cheeks in hard whips, blowing his hair in an even wilder style.

It was way too late, there was no way Ladybug would be out and about this late at night, especially since there was no night patrols scheduled anytime soon. Chat was tired, he was so tired, but he couldn’t stand going into that prison he called his room. He’d sooner hang himself and let his father find his mangled corpse then deal with him at the moment. He lifted the bottle and took a long glance at the sparkling glass, all the lights from the buildings around him making every cut the bottle was shaped with a different color. There was a little of the deep brown liquid left over, he licked his chapped lips and downed the rest. What was the phrase? Liquid courage? Whatever, his thoughts weren’t clear enough, which also lead to his next action. 

Chat Noir only noticed he was bouncing over buildings when he nearly slipped off, instinct kicked in, his staff expanded between two buildings, one hand holding him three stories up. He stared down, it’s not like he was a place where he could be seen, so with a few swings he was back on his (albeit unsteady) feet. He was still quite drunk, but he knew where he was. Just a few streets away from Marinette Dupain-Cheng parent’s bakery. His feet carried him over the roofs and finally landing gently on her terrace. The few lively plants and a cute little seat with a shade hanging over. It was almost like a reading nook; it fit her personality so well. 

Standing above the trapdoor he tried to think, why was he brought here of all places? Why at the house of a girl that obviously didn’t like him, as Adrien, and probably as much as Chat Noir. Swallowing a lump in his throat, his claws first tapped to see if the sharp sound was loud enough, but not too loud. After a few seconds he thought it didn’t work, but was quickly proven wrong when his hanging eyes met the shining blues of the girl below him. 

“Chat? Do you know how late it is? Why are you here? Is something bad happening? Where’s Ladybug?” Marinette haphazardly started shooting off questions that Chat didn’t and probably couldn’t answer.

Halfway through what seemed to be a little panic she was suffering though he interrupted. “In. I want in.” He slurred, gaining him a worried look from the girl. She didn’t question him, just opened up the trapdoor and sat back on her bed. He slipped in after her and with a little trouble closed the trapdoor. 

In the now stuffy bedroom the smell of alcohol on Chat was overbearing, it came over Marinette and she backed up. “Chat, are you drunk?” Her hand reached out to him almost like she wanted to hold him.

“A little. Or a lot, I don’t remember all too well.” Chat murmured and leaned his face into Marinette’s hand rubbing himself against her soft skin.

Marinette only sighed, he could barely guess what thoughts worked their way through her head. “Usually I’d be against a late night visitor, but you can stay until you sober up enough to make your way home safely.”

His hands had found their way around Marinette’s thin waist and he forced her to lay down with him, his face in her stomach. “Thank you princess.” Chat hummed and squeezed her. Soon after he felt her hands pulling through his hair, untangling the knots that the wind dutifully placed all along the pieces of his hair. 

* * *

 

The silence was nice, or as nice as it could be with the smell of whiskey lingering in the air. Shortly after Chat wrapped his arms around her she knew that there was no way out. Marinette just accepted it and took a self note to wash her sheets tomorrow. But for now her attention was on the drunk cat curled up in her lap. One hand made it’s way to rest on his back, and he seemed to have no qualms about the contact. He seemed to almost like it. For some reason his back tightened, his breaths soft heaves. 

“I don’t want to go back.”

Everything was still, the words hanging in the air like a thick smoke. Chat let another shuddering breath go. “I don’t want to go back.” He repeated. “ I don’t want to go home Marinette.” His grip on her torso felt tighter, his body lurched. He was crying. “Please... I don’t- I don’t want to go back.”

Marinette was awe struck. By no means is a guy not allowed to show his emotions, crying is an okay thing to do, but it’s so odd, almost frightening to see her partner, her actual backbone, crying on her stomach, his tears large enough to make her skin wet under her night shirt. Marinette’s insides twisted with anxiousness as she tried to find the words that rested at the tip of her tongue. “Chat..” She stuttered out, “Chat.” She said again, trying to get his attention. A little shake of his shoulders he was finally looking up; unable to see the swelling of his eyes, but she could he how red his face was, from the mix of whiskey and his crying. “Come here.” She said in a hushed tone and put her arms around him to pull him closer. Her brows furrowed trying to think of a way to calm him down.

Chat was blubbering. Through drunken tears on Marinette’s shoulder he whined, refusing to leave. “He doesn’t care.” She heard him say. She nearly pushed on, but she couldn’t do that, he was drunk and he could give up information she shouldn’t know. “He does.. Shit.” Chat hiccuped, “To my head and my body. I can’t go back, Marinette.”

“Who Chat, who?” Marinette let herself ask, in the pit of her stomach she knew she wouldn’t like the answer, but she couldn’t help him otherwise without all the pieces.

“My father.” Chat said after a deep breath. Marinette couldn’t stand to hear it anymore, so she held Chat Noir close to her letting him use her shirt as a tissue to. Another thing for future Marinette to deal with. She chewed her lip. She never thought someone so carefree could have such a horrible home life. She doesn’t have all the clear information, but to have Chat come to her house drunk and crying while curled up to her it was way more than safe to assume.

* * *

Marinette sat and held Chat for what felt like hours. Her hands both trapped around Chat Noir in an almost protective way, it was only after a few more sobs that wracked through his body did he calm down enough. Trying not to disturb him, Marinette moved one arm to grab her phone, the dimly lit screen shown it was almost three in the morning. Now conscious of time she began to wonder how long had Chat been transformed. A little beep took her out of her trance. His miraculous was beeping.

Panic set in. What was Marinette going to do? He didn’t seem like waking him up will do anything and he might still be too drunk to get home by himself. Another beep. Marinette tried to get up from under Chat but his unconscious self held onto her tighter. One last beep. She swallowed hard and tried to look away as his transformation released. 

There was a loud whine. “Ugghhh.” Plagg groaned. “I’m starving.” The little black kwami looked around and noticed they weren’t home. Everything was so.. Pink. After a full look around he met eyes with Marinette. “Crap.” He said.

Marinette couldn’t allow herself to look anywhere towards Chat Noir, so when his kwami came out of she watched him. Plagg looked between the two. His own face twisted and showed worry, not only for the shitty situation, but the fact Adrien didn’t look so good. The smell that’s carried with him coated the room. Plagg knew and he flew over to Adrien. “Buddy come on. Please wake up. Seriously we can’t be doing this. It’s the fifth time.” Plagg’s voice quavering. He turned his attention away from the sleeping boy and laid it on Marinette. “Please you have to help him, find a way to get him home, anything.”

Marinette for the first time allowed her gaze to come over Chat Noir. The face snuggled into her pillows, eyebrows wrinkled, was none other than Adrien Agreste. Marinette of course was star struck, but that was buried under the worry for Adrien. His father does these things to him? It made her want to check his body to see if there was physical evidence of this, but there was no time. It was three AM and she had to get him home. She chewed the inside of her cheek trying to think this all the way through. “Tikki.” Marinette said just above a whisper.

Not surprisingly the ladybug kwami responded almost immediately, like she was listening to them. Tikki took a look at the three. Giving Plagg a little nod she turned her full attention to Marinette. “I think I understand. Can you get him off you?”

“Of course I can, the problem isn’t weight, it’s that he won’t let go.” Marinette replied and shifted a little on her bed. One arm pushed his apart. With a few reluctant shoves he had finally let go. She slipped off the side of her bed and went down the stairs. “Tikki transform me.” The darkness that coated her room was beaten back by the pink light of her transformation. Transformed, she made her way back to her bed. Plagg had tucked himself into Adrien’s collar, he didn’t look up when Ladybug lifted Adrien bridal style. With a little struggle she got her trapdoor open and climbed through with Adrien. The daunting weight of her yoyo bothered her as she started running. With Adrien out like a light he couldn’t hold onto so she couldn’t swing.

It took a lot longer with the weight of the sleeping boy in her arms but she finally made it to the Agreste Mansion. She looked around the perimeter trying to find any open window or way into the building. She ended up finding a bathroom window. She prayed that it was Adrien’s bathroom and slipped in. 

The white marble floors and the black marble shower was a dead giveaway, she was in the clear. Quickly moving from the bathroom across his room and finally to his bed. The bed looked as if it’s never been slept in, the edges and folds pristine, not a single wrinkle. Too bad in a careless move of her hand it was ruined. 

She laid Adrien down giving him one last look. Plagg moved from his shirt and floated over to Ladybug. His face showing the utmost concern. Ladybug didn’t know what really to do so she ran her gloved hand along Plagg’s head. He floated back to Adrien and laid down on his chest. 

Ladybug opened his window and started to climb out, but she heard something, a quiet voice. “Ladybug.”


	2. First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thanks guys for such the positive feedback, I didn't expect to get past 400 hits on the first day. I'm really glad so many of you enjoy it. And without further adieu, chapter two.
> 
>  
> 
> (haha that rhymed)

_ “Ladybug.” _

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Adrien woke up feeling utterly disgusting. He didn’t want to move from his bed but a very angry Plagg insisted he got up and wash the smell from him and get  _ something _ in his stomach so he could feel better. And maybe mentioned once or twice to get him some camembert. Just to get the kwami to stop bugging him. Climbing out of his bed he decided Plagg can wait. 

To the shower was his personal walk of shame, he was thankful that this time his tolerance built up enough that he didn’t rush into bathroom to vomit like he had many times before. He stripped himself and turned on the water. The waters first touches to his skin made goosebumps rise. His muscles relaxed, shoulders sagging, his hair wet and hanging in front of his eyes. Adrien thought back to the night before. He remembered sneaking the bottle of whiskey and he remembers his transformation. After that it’s a blur. He does remember laying in bed, a red figure climbing out his window. Ladybug. Adrien’s eyes went wide with the thought. There was no way that could have been real, of course he has had dreams with Ladybug in them, but her leaving his room looked almost like it happened.  _ The window. _

Adrien finished his shower as fast as he could and bolted out of the bathroom, scaring Plagg a little. “The window!” He yelled, holding the towel tight around his waist. “The window, Plagg!” He looked over all his bedroom windows. None were open though. “But.. But I could have sworn.”

Plagg floated over and sat on Adrien’s shoulder. “Well I’m glad you’re out and about, I guess your hangover isn’t so bad for once.” Plagg left his shoulder and floated in front of him. “Now get dressed and get some food, and my cheese.” Plagg flew behind Adrien and shoved him towards his closet.

“But Ladybug went out that window!” Adrien tried to argue.

Plagg didn’t take any of it and continued to shove him. “You can’t just sit naked all day, get dressed.” 

Finally dropping the subject Adrien complied and toweled off his hair leaving the towel hanging off the arm of his sofa. The headache he had seemed to make itself apparent again as he got dressed. Every movement caused another throb, how did he manage to ignore it for almost five minutes? He was glad nothing was scheduled today, for him at least. He had the house to himself.

Adrien decided the best use of his time was to stay in his room.

* * *

 

Eventually he did leave and got Plagg his camembert, while the black kwami happily ate he looked to Adrien. “So you going to eat or what?”

“I’m not that hungry, don’t worry.” Adrien feigned a smile, his focus nowhere in particular. He tried to read a book to pass the time, but he ended up reading the same sentence over and over again every time he even looked at the book. A little frustrated he snapped the book shut, his kwami looking up from the cheese again. He stood and paced a little through his room. No thought inparticular pressing his mind, but each time he did try and think he only saw the silhouette of his lady climbing from his window and swinging off into the night.

He saw in glimpses the light fading away, he doesn’t know the time, he hasn’t known the time since he got Plagg his cheese. A little rap shook him out of his trance. “What is it, Plagg?” He looked around but the kwami was nowhere in sight. He heard the rap again and looked out to the window and Ladybug waving with one hand, the other holding onto her yoyo wire, it presumably hooked onto the roof. 

Adrien stared for a minute before rushing over and opening his window for her. “L-Ladybug, what, why are you here?” He asked and backed up to not be in her way while her lithe body slipped through.

“I was coming to see you. Making sure everything was okay, you know, after the akuma Volpina.” Ladybug answered, her voice going a little quiet at the end.

“Oh.” His voice crestfallen. He knew it was absurd to think that dream was real, but it was nice having her here? He guesses. “Well uh..Okay.” He awkwardly sat back on his sofa, and Ladybug followed, standing in front of him.

“It looks like you have something on your mind. Do you want to talk about it?” 

“N-no it’s all fine. I don’t need to bother you with it.”

Ladybug took that as an invitation to sit beside him. “It’s no bother at all, trust me.”

Adrien just stared into his lap, his fingers lacing and unlacing with each other. “Just normal teenage problems.” He lied.

Ladybug stared at him for a while, the awkwardness in the air palpable. Adrien was out of it again, it was when she placed her hand on her shoulder he met her eyes. The two both blushed and looked away. Ladybug opened her mouth, but was interrupted by a small growl. Adrien blushed from the tips of his ears to his shoulders. He tried to excuse himself but Ladybug just giggled. “I guess your stomach knows what I was going to say.” She gave him one last smile with a reassuring shoulder squeeze and stood up. “Maybe get some food and go to bed, you probably have school tomorrow right?” Ladybug asked.

“Uh yeah.” Adrien watched her stand, but returned his eyes down. Ladybug reached out and put Their eyes met again and Ladybug looked so focused, he wish he knew what she could be thinking about, her face so contorted. 

Not long after Ladybug pulled away, going back to the window she entered through. Almost out of the window now she looked back at Adrien, “Until next time, Adrien.” Then like a flash she was gone again. Adrien didn’t move to shut the window, he only changed clothes and made his way to his bed.

He didn’t feel like dinner tonight.

* * *

 

Ladybug landed on her terrace and with a quick look around the night lit streets she released her transformation. She probably had a little time before she really needed to go to bed, so she sat in the chair she placed here. “Tikki, I’m so worried.” She started, her kwami landing in her hands cupped in her lap. “Drunk or not he said that, being drunk doesn’t make you say things at random.”

“Marinette you have every right to be worried, but maybe you should actually talk to him about it?” Tikki replied as she made herself comfy in Marinette’s hands.

“I don’t know, Tikki. I can’t talk to him normally, you see what happens. The only way is using Ladybug. I don’t get so tongue tied and maybe I can help him. That is what superheroes do, right?”

“I trust your judgement, Marinette, but you can’t form a relationship with him like this. Now we should probably get to bed as well.”

Marinette nodded and got up from her seat opening up the trapdoor and dropping down onto her bed. She let Tikki fly off and get to rest while she changed into nightwear. Her eyes caught the pictures of Adrien and she felt the sadness wash over her.

When she looked into his eyes she saw a helpless boy, scared, tired, and probably sick. Marinette didn’t know what to do, or how to even help in a situation like this. How was she going to deal with Adrien tomorrow, how was she going to deal with Chat Noir if there was another akuma. She can’t tell him what really happened, not yet at least. 

Marinette climbed up onto bed and plugged her phone in. She sat there, the light of her phone bouncing off the ceiling and walls giving a little light as she thought. This was a mess. A really bad mess, and she had no idea how to fix it. The light of her phone went out and she laid down.

Marinette didn’t get much sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to update every day, but I feel as if I have to update every day for the first few chapters. Sorry again for the short chapters, 1300 is just bad for a full fic like this. When I put space between my updates I'm hoping to get over 2500 every chapter> That's not a lot, but it's a lot for me given I'm a senior who is just about to graduate.


	3. First Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so late everyone. I'm a senior in high school who has 29 days of school left and one AP test. This isn't the only thing I've been working on though, I've been wasting time on this piece of garbage: http://2dchatspeaks.tumblr.com/post/143546681306/2dchatspeaks-so-thats-about-30-more-seconds-of.
> 
> If you have any questions message me at either 2dchatspeaks or ampuurra, my speaks blog would be better though, since my main isn't as much Miraculous Ladybug (and no one knows I'm writing this fic).

Waking up is always, has always, and will always be extremely hard for Marinette. She was awake; face down in her cat pillow, tightly curled up in her blanket. Her bed smelled, both of Chat Noir and the whiskey. The odor was gross yet she couldn’t pull herself away, even when she tried she just fell back into the cushion of her pillow. The alarm that was once blaring had been shut off a while ago, but she heard something, someone.

“Marinette, wake up, you are going to be late for school.” The voice said, muffled by the trapdoor to Marinette’s room.

“Yes, maman.” Marinette yelled back, or yelled as well as her tired self would be able to. With the call from her mother she knew she finally had to get up. Pulling herself free from the warmth (she could almost hear a whine of protest) and down the stairs leading to the main part of her room. She, with a more awake, Tikki beside her, got ready. Changing from her nightwear Marinette pulled the elastics from her hair and ran her comb through it, ridding all the knots from her raven locks before tying her pigtails in place. Tikki flew into Marinette’s purse getting comfy as the girl set off for school.

When she arrived she was greeted by Alya and Nino. When she walked up to the two they were in some sort of discussion. They noticed her before she could actually hear what they said, but it didn’t matter much anyways. As they started walking up the steps of College Francoise Dupont Alya bumped Marinette’s shoulder to get her attention. “So you won’t believe what one of my followers sent to me.” Alya started.

“No I won’t.” Marinette replied and waited for Alya to pull her phone from her pocket.

Holding the locked screen in front of her, Alya quickly unlocked her phone and went her her blog posts. She showed a few images of Ladybug running over the rooftops of Paris. “What’s so special about these pictures?” Marinette inquired, leaning on Alya to get a better look.

“These we taken yesterday. On of my followers saw her running around their neighborhood, no Chat Noir in sight. They weren’t able to see where she was going, but they at least got these great pics!” Alya said enthusiastically.

“Well maybe she just went out to see what was going on, a hero doesn’t always have to have a reason for going out.”  _ Those must have been when I went to Adrien’s. _ Marinette thought.

“Okay, but still, no Chat Noir, come on, it’s  _ something _ .”

“She is a person, Alya. She doesn’t have to have a specific reason for doing what she does in her own time.”

“I guess you’re right.” Alya said, a little defeated. The girls and Nino walked into class and slid into their seats. The kept casual conversation before class actually started. Marinette looked down noticing the lack of a blond mop in front of her. 

A few minutes into class Adrien finally showed up. His face more pale than normal. He moved right to his seat, ignoring Nino’s welcome. His movements seemed lagged, like his muscles weighed more than normal. Marinette watched the back of his head, her eyebrows knitting in though.  _ Why does he look so sick? When I visited yesterday he looked fine. Did he not get any sleep last night? Maybe he didn’t have break- _

“Marinette!” Her thoughts were disrupted by a sharp call of her name. “Would you mind repeating what I just said?” Ms. Bustier asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

“Um..” Marinette stuttered and looked about the classroom. Other than a few stifled giggles, all was silent.

“Next time spend less time staring at the back of Mr. Agreste’s head and more time paying attention.” Ms. Bustier unfolded her arms and began where she left off, a piece of chalk pressed to the board as she spoke. Marinette laid her head on her arms with a small huff. She felt the weight of Alya’s hand on her shoulder and felt a small bit better. Looking back up she actually paid attention, putting her thoughts of Adrien and Chat Noir in the back of her mind.

The time until the break for lunch seemed like forever. Alya had asked Marinette if she wanted to join her and Nino for lunch, but she politely declined. She had other plans. The plans in question involved using the lunch hour for a little visit. Marinette of course when home first, telling her parents she’d be working on things for school and not worry about coming up. After being handed a few snacks she walked up. She set the food down on her desk and checked the time. “Okay Tikki, you ready?” The kwami in question flew out from Marinette’s purse and nodded. “Tikki transform me!”

* * *

 

Adrien was sitting at head of the long dining table, Plagg shuffled around inside his over shirt, poking him incessantly. Adrien tried to ignore it, but it didn’t work out very well. He wiped his mouth and calmly left the table. Plagg continued to poke him, his voice muffled by the cotton. By the time he got into his room he let out a heavy sigh. “Seriously what?”  Adrien yelled.

There was a small giggle, and when he looked up, he saw Ladybug standing by his windows, her shadow casting over him a little. “Is that really anyway to talk to a superhero?” She asked.

“L-Ladybug!” Adrien nearly jumped back, putting his hand over where Plagg sat under his shirt, it could pass for him grabbing his chest in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“I just thought I’d come for a visit.” She said, walking a few steps forward, arms behind her back. “I also brought something for you.” Ladybug stood within arm's length of Adrien. He looked down and met eyes with her as she shifted whatever was behind her back forward. It was a small bag. “Now you seemed pretty out of it yesterday and well, I thought a few sweets might lighten up your day.” Her smile grew wider as she held out the bag to him.

"This is too much, seriously." His hand was hesitant while he took the bag. Looking inside he saw the soft colors of macarons. 

“Uh, one of my fans gave them to me and I’m not usually one for sweets.” Ladybug smiled, a hint of blush under the edges of her mask.

“Thank you a lot.” Adrien smiled and Ladybug ended up giggling again. “I guess it wouldn’t be surprising to say I don’t to eat like this a lot.”

“Being a famous model no I didn’t think so.”

The two stood together in the silence both sporting a red tint to their cheeks. Ladybug spoke first. “I would love to stay, really, but I have prior engagements. Enjoy the macarons.” Ladybug turned and began to walk to his window. Halfway climbing out she turned her head. “See you tonight?” Ladybug asked.

“It’s a date!”

“Until next time,” Ladybug repeated like before, then added, “handsome boy.” And with a flash of red and the zip of a wire she was gone again. 

Plagg with knowing Ladybug had left, flew out of Adrien’s shirt and to the bag peeking inside. He dove in and back out with a single movement, holding a light green macaron to Adrien. The boy was able to rip his eyes from the window and laid them on his black kwami. For a moment he debated taking the pastry, but with three fingers he took the macaron and a bite. It tasted so sweet. 

“Next time, tonight.” Adrien repeated.

* * *

 

Landing on her terrace, Marinette dropped her transformation. Dropping into her bed she checked the time on her phone. She still had almost twenty minutes of her lunch hour left, she could have stayed a little longer at Adrien’s. Inwardly she sighed,  _ how am I going to get him to talk about it?  _ Marinette asked herself. She must have been thinking too hard because she was taken out of her thought by Tikki hugging her cheek.

A smile made it’s way onto Marinette’s lips. She made her way down the stairs to her bed. She still had leftover snacks, not only for her, but for Tikki too of course. She held out one of the cookies for Tikki to take and the kwami gratefully accepted. “I hope you’re ready for tonight Tikki, because I don’t plan on going home without getting something out of him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it seems I can only ever get one +1000 word chapters. I'm sorry. I hope you guys aren't upset about the length.


	4. Second Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Chat back at it again with the 1,000 word chapters.
> 
> Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been stressing over school since I so few days left (8 exactly) and I graduate on the 13. I might be making more art and writing better chapters after school ends, or I might get a job (since it's a house rule) it's pretty much up in the air right now.

Adrien sat on his bed and stared at his window. It will be the second night Ladybug has visited him. She comes on her own accord, and she seems almost apprehensive to leave him. Plagg was napping on one of Adrien’s pillows, small mouth producing snores. Adrien’s face contorted at the sound.  _ The least Plagg could have done was stay awake until Ladybug came. _ He thought and looked back over the window.

It was just him and his thoughts now. Of course he was still excited that Ladybug, the love of his life was visiting him, but why him? He was popular yes, but something about the way Ladybug spoke to him.  _ She was acting a little shy. _ Adrien thought,  _ Maybe.. Maybe she has feelings for me and that’s why she comes _ . His cheeks flushed darkly at the thought.  _ Ladybug, having feelings for me? Wow this is a mess… _

While Adrien’s mind raced with so many questions he stared out his window. A tap brought him back to reality where he saw the red clad heroine hanging by her yoyo. He jumped back, how long had she been there, how long did she to get his attention? He prodded Plagg to see if the kwami would wake, but showed no signs of doing so, so Adrien through his blanket over the sleeping god before scrambling out of be and to his window.

Adrien swallowed the lump in his throat before opening the window again for her to make her way through. Once through the window Ladybug stood before him, looking up at him. He stood stiff as she took a few steps closer. A small smile played on her lips as she spoke, “I hope you didn’t wait long. I ended up coming a little later than before because I was helping my parents.”

“No no… It’s fine, um.” Adrien looked around his room before shuffling over to his couch and sitting down. He patted the spot beside him. “C-come sit down, Ladybug. It’ll make it easier to talk.” And that’s what she did, she sat down on the cushion beside him, her knees together and her palms folded in her lap, like she was just about to eat dinner.

The awkward silence between them was palpable. Adrien was grasping for a topic but any thought that came into his mind was discarded under the notion it was dumb or she wouldn’t want to talk about it. Adrien just sat, looking at his hands. He still wasn’t completely sure why Ladybug came and visited him anyways. Did she know him outside of costume.  _ Does she know I’m Chat Noir? _ The panicked thought passed through his head, and the anxiety began to build up.

“Adrien?” Her soft voice was like a calming wave. He looked up and saw cerulean looking back down at him. “Adrien are you okay?” Her hand reached out to touch his shoulder, fingers pushing into his shirt. 

“I-I’m fine really.” His cheeks once dim downed, brightened up again and he avoided looking at her. Without his mask, he felt so naked, the confidence with being Chat Noir was gone, and Adrien was there, sitting beside a girl who he can say with the most certain that he was in love with.

He felt her squeeze his shoulder. “If you’re not feeling okay, or if you’re tired or something I can come back tomorrow.”

“No!” He perked up. “No no it’s fine.” He corrected himself, a little quieter. “It’s just. I’m not sure why you’ve been coming to see me. I mean I’m a famous model, so I guess that’s a reason, but that can’t be the only reason right?”

Ladybug stared at him for a minute. She gasped and defensively rose her hands shaking them. “No no no no, I probably shouldn’t say this to you, but I know you out of my suit. And I guess this is kind of a way to get closer to you.” Adrien’s eyes lit up, she knew him, he probably knew her. He’s that much closer to her. “That’s all I can say, sorry.” She dropped her hands back into her lap.

“It’s okay, it’s just interesting to know that. Maybe we talk every once and awhile.” Ladybug snorted and Adrien’s eyebrows furrowed. “What was that for?”

“It’s just that, out of my suit I’m a lot more shy.”

“I don’t believe that.”

“Well it’s the truth.” Ladybug said with a laugh. Adrien still looked a little frustrated with her but cracked a smile anyways. “Let’s change the subject though. Not that I don’t like I don’t like talking about my personal life, but I probably shouldn’t do that.” She paused. “So a random topic change, um..” She rubbed the nape of her neck with a small hum.

Adrien watched as she looked around the room, probably looking for a topic. He cleared his throat to get her attention back to him. “I actually have something to say.” Ladybug’s head tilted, but she didn’t stop him so he continued. “Since you started saving Paris, I’ve admired you. It was sad the only time we could talk was when the city was-- well I mean I was in danger.” 

Ladybug nodded along. “Well I guess a lot of people feel that way about me.”

Adrien scrunched his nose, “No, well yes a lot of people do, but my feelings.” He took a deep breath. “My feelings are different. Stronger.” His heart was pounding in his chest, he hadn’t expected today to be the day he confessed to his lady. He didn’t expect her to lean into him and he didn’t even feel her soft lips against his for the first few seconds of the kiss. Adrien’s hand moved and cupped Ladybug’s face, lips kneading against hers as the kiss grew longer. He felt her begin to pull away while every fiber of his being rejected the action his mind took over and let her. 

Opening his eyes he was met with the blue of hers, the small freckles that coat the bridge of her nose and the edges of her cheeks that the mask doesn’t stretch to cover, and that beautiful red tint on her clear porcelain skin. His eyes traced down her face and landed on her pink lips.  _ The lips I just kissed. _ Adrien thought.  _ The lips I want to kiss again. _

Ladybug didn’t pull back when he pressed his lips to hers again, she pushed forward, and his heart soared. Adrien almost died when her arms slid over his shoulders and around her neck. This kiss was a dream and he was scared that he’d wake up any moment and Ladybug wouldn’t be there, her body pressing into his, her lips parting while she gasped into the kiss. Adrien wished he could have held her closer, wanting the palms of his hands rubbing the skin of her hips instead of the magic material that made up her spotted suit.

The two split again, Adrien a loss for words as Ladybug looked around. “Um, Adrien? Do you have the time?” 

The boy in question was snapped from his daze, and nodded, getting up from his seat and going to his bed where his phone was charging. He woke up the screen and looked at the bright LED. The digital clock read 12:15 AM. “Um fifteen past midnight.”

“Oh wow, it’s that late. I guess the time flies.” Ladybug stood up, still looking back to Adrien.

He rushed back over and walked with her to the window, opening it up for her as she reared her yoyo. “Tomorrow?” He asked.

She leaned in and kissed him for the last time tonight, lips lingering on each other before she pulled herself away. “Tomorrow.” She assured him before climbing onto the windowsill and flying out in a flash of crimson. 

* * *

 

When Adrien woke up the next morning he was exhausted, but the weight of his muscles didn’t stop his happy mood. He didn’t fall asleep until almost 2 AM playing the kissed him and Ladybug shared over and over again. Each small movement of her perfect pink lips. The gasps that slipped out. The feel of her perfect curves. Sure he was close enough to feel her, but every time they were close like that it was far from romantic. That kiss let Adrien know that his love was not in vain. That the girl under that mask shared the same feelings he had for her. If only he could know her, the real Ladybug.

He let those thoughts go as he go up and took a shower and got ready for school. Plagg oblivious to the previous night's happenings just flew into Adrien’s overshirt before he left the room. The boy walked passed the dining room avoiding the meal set out for him, but Plagg’s poking was relentless, he wouldn’t have his chosen missing more than a few meals. The two didn’t talk, but Plagg offered a glare until Adrien sat down and ate  _ some _ of his breakfast. He felt a small vibration against his chest, guessing that Plagg was purring.  _ How does he even do that? He may be a god, but he’s not an actual cat.. Or is he? _ Adrien thought as he finished most of his breakfast before going out to his driver and going to school.

When he arrived it seemed most people have already walked to their classes, he shrugged it off and went himself. In the classroom everyone was sitting in their seats, Nino was turned around and chatting with Alya.  _ He really needs to ask her out one day. _ His eyes trailed over to the girl sitting besides Alya. Marinette didn’t look all there, one arm holding her head up with a balled fist. Her eyes fluttered closed before opening again and repeating the process. As Adrien took his seat he wondered why Marinette looked so tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments would be lovely, and sorry again for the wait.
> 
>  
> 
> (LADRIEN SMOOCHES)


	5. A Week Without

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed cutie saturday for this chapter be happy.

How long had it been? A few days? Hell more than a week since he saw her last. It was eating Adrien up. He was able to hide the feelings at school with a faux smile, his friends believed him so easily. When that Saturday’s patrol happened she wasn’t there; she didn’t pick up when he called. Thankfully there was no problems when he patrolled the city, but he hadn’t felt any better. Was Ladybug okay? Sure her avoiding Adrien could make sense, kind of. Her not talking to Chat hurt, they’re supposed to be partners, they’re supposed to trust one another. Did Adrien coming between them as himself ruin that?

Adrien was left stressed, hurt, and confused. He had nowhere to turn to, no one to talk this problem out with. He didn’t put much thought into his next action, an unsuspecting Plagg going into his ring and transforming him. The breathable almost leather like substance clinging to him provided some comfort, albeit minimal. He snuck through the halls, and again into his father’s study. Sure he had a few drinks hidden in his room, but nothing but his father’s would help him ignore the pain in his chest and forget every little thing that weighed on his mind from the fact he hadn’t eaten a full meal in two days to the idea that Ladybug hates him and regrets that kiss.

When he made it back into the study he looked around in the usual spot. He happily found a new bottle sitting in the place his last drink came from. He always wondered why his father left this cabinet so full. Did his father have his same problem? Adrien couldn’t imagine his father drinking himself stupid; even if his father drinking seemed in anyway real. He huffed and left from one of the room’s windows, climbing back onto the roof to his previous spot. 

He sat looking at the cap of the bottle. He swallowed a lump in his throat and traced the cap with his thumb before using his claw to pop open the bottle. The smell made his eyes water. He rose the bottle up near his lips and mumbled, “Bottoms up.” And he tipped the bottle back, the liquid warming up his chest. 

Chat’s thoughts were blank for a while, staring straight up at the clouded sky. A pang went through his heart when he thought of the last time he drank. How after Ladybug began to see him. Sure it was only a few days, but it mattered to him. Hot tears fell down his mask and hit his cheeks; he drank a few more gulps before running off the roof and using his staff to launch him past the buildings that surrounded his mansion. Landing a few roofs down he ran wherever his feet would take him.

It was surprising how he landed again on the terrace of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. His steps were careful, she was probably fast asleep, so he sat by the trapdoor and drank. He must have absentmindedly tapped because his arm was lifted off and there stood a sleepy Marinette, her twin tails disheveled by her sleep.

“Chat.” She said quietly, her face showing obvious concern. He knew that he was already allowed in so he put his free hand on her shoulder to move her so he could slip in. She sat down once he was sitting on her bed. “Chat?” Her hand ghosted his shoulder probably uncertain with touching him. She was able to get the bottle from Chat’s hand fairly easily, he was too much of a mess to put up a fight. He watched Marinette set the bottle down somewhere and he took her by the waist again once he was sure her hands were free. “What’s wrong chat.” She asked.

“I-I fucked up.” Chat answered, he started to cry again, he didn’t want to be crying. He was so broken up by this. “I fucked u-up big time.” He mumbled into Marinette’s shirt. She smelled so sweet, like the bread baked just two stories below. He felt bad sullying such a nice scent with the smell of alcohol. He continued to cry against the girl, but in turn she didn’t pull back, Marinette calmly pet his hair, scratching behind his costume ears. 

“Shh.” Came from her parted lips, “Chat sit up, please. I can’t help you if you don’t talk.” Marinette’s hands didn’t leave his hair as he shifted a little to sit up. Her face showed signs of worry, but she looked more relaxed. 

Chat thought how he would phrase this, could he get away with saying it was his lady? He took a breath. “I fucked up with Ladybug. Sh-she won’t talk to me, and she’s been avoiding me the past week, I fucked all this up I know I did. It’s my fault, i-it has to be!” The tears streamed down his red face, he wasn’t the prettiest of criers.

Marinette only shushed him again, her hands sliding down from his hair to his face, a dainty thumb wiping away the tears that were fresh on his mask. She continued to shush his blubbering and somehow it worked. He calmed down, his breathing a little ragged but her voice calmed him. “There we go.” She said with a small smile, hands still holding his face. Once his eyes were clear of tears he stared up at Marinette. Her eyes tired and dull, little bags developing, but she continued to smile. Chat lifted his hand towards her cheek, the claws on his gloves pricking her skin before he let his shaking hand touch it. She blinked slowly,  _ She must be so tired. _ Was one thing his brain processed. Subconsciously he moved closer, his hand pulling her face closer and pressing his lips to her still ones.

The kiss yielded very little, he seemed to shock Marinette that she couldn’t return it. Chat pulled back and looked at her again. He felt like crying. He did start crying again. “I-I’m sorry Marinette, I didn’t-- I’m not thinking clearly.” The tears continued to run, his hand dropping from her face.

“Chat no,” Marinette started, “it’s okay, shh Chat.” Chat huffed and just moved his arms back around Marinette clinging to her like so how it would make him feel any better. He was met with her hands smoothing over his hair, he was breaking down crying, but she still held him tight to her, uttering small praises to him. Why was she being so nice to him?

Chat was shaken from his thoughts when he felt Marinette tug at his arms. He looked up at her, her blue eyes red and puffy, why was she crying? Chat sat up and held her face. “Please don’t cry, Marinette, please.”

“Chat I’m fine, It’s nothing okay.” He was careful when rubbing the back of his fingers under her eye cleaning her face of the tears. “Don’t fuss over me.” He held her cheek again, she still wore that smile even if she seemed to be crying just a moment ago. His thumb circled over her cheek and again they were pulled close. The red that was around her eyes started to dissipate, happy that her eyes seemed to have just a little more color to them.

Her lips were on his, the kiss heated and desperate. Chat still felt tipsy, but the kiss made warmth blossom in his chest. He couldn’t keep his hands from pulling Marinette close. Hands falling to her hips and he squeezed. He heard a gasp and he moved so she was on her back below him. Her burning face in the moonlight was beautiful and he dipped down for another kiss. Pretty much purring when she accepted again, his hands moving to her pigtails, pulling the hair ties out and ran his gloved fingers through untangling her raven locks.

Chat heard Marinette give off another gasp when he lapped at her bottom lip. He knew he had permission to lick over her K9s before dipping his tongue deeper into her mouth. Chat kept his hands in her hair, knowing that if he let them free they might go wandering somewhere and cause issues. Marinette’s arms moved over Chat’s shoulders, one hand holding onto his hair while the other stayed on his shoulder, pulling the two so their chests begin to press together.

Chat pulled back first, eyes fluttering open to a deeply flushed gasping girl below him. He watched as she opened her eyes and watched him before tightening her arms around his neck and pulling him down. Chat fell unable to stay on his knees comfortably. “Sleep with me, please.” He heard Marinette mumble, her grip still tight and so he only moved his hands from her hair to her waist. He pulled her against him and whispered into her ear “As you wish my princess.” Her response was a small giggle and a kiss to his jaw. Chat reached for her abandoned blanket and covered the two of them. He gave one last chaste kiss to her forehead before falling into sleep

* * *

 

Chat awoke first, it seemed that Plagg let the transformation last much longer than it should have. Slowly he sat up and clutched his head.  _ Regret regret regret. _ He looked over and saw Marinette still fast asleep. Oh yeah he came over here. Some of the foggy memories came flooding back and Chat nearly jumped.  _ I kissed her, I kissed her more than once. And o-oh.. Fuck. _ He started to panic, his chest tightening. He didn’t mean to do it, not that Marinette wasn’t nice, she was, she was more than nice, but his lady. He betrayed her trust. Even if they weren’t  _ something _ his heart still belonged to her.  _ But why did it feel so right kissing her? _ Chat thought to himself. He chewed his lip and slipped out of Marinette’s bed and quietly left through the trapdoor to her terrace, closing it slowly to not wake her. He paced for a minute before he knew he looked at the sky line. It was still dark. He needed to get home and sleep this off before school in what is probably a few hours.

So Chat Noir ran home, two different girls and two very different kisses lingering on his brain, and the ultimate question of how the hell was he going to deal with this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be about Marinette's side of this, since that's actually really important.
> 
> Always remember leave comments!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I write somewhat short chapters, sorry.


End file.
